


Late nights and heavy hearts.

by veronikaphoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Dad Sebastian, Daddy Sebastian, Domestic Sebastian, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husband!Sebastian, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Sebastian, Sexual Content, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronikaphoenix/pseuds/veronikaphoenix
Summary: Sebastian & Chloe are in Singapore promoting Captain America: Civil War. The days are long and exhausting and also, she's pregnant, but she still feels like a teenager and she doesn't plan on going to sleep early unless she gets to spend some nice time with her husband, because after all, she's married to Sebastian, and he is doing his best to be the most dedicated partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies! English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes in the writing. Feel free to correct me.  
> I don't know why I'm doing this, but after some time I have decided to upload something here and see how it goes. I usually write for myself, and this excerpt belongs to a Sebastian Stan fanfiction that I'm working on but that it hasn't been published anywhere. I saw these scenes very clear in my head a few nights ago and I just felt so inspired when I woke up that I wrote everything down as soon as I left my bed, and I thought it was too cute not to share it, so here it goes. Enjoy! ^^

It didn’t take long for the passion to take over them. 

As soon as they entered their hotel room Sebastian had walked Chloe to the nearest wall and had caged her with his broad chest and arms. She had made it clear to him before the show: she wanted him to take her with those clothes on, that suit he was wearing was making him look hotter than usual and she couldn’t take it. 

They were making the most of their sexual life while they could, as in a few months they would have to deal with some difficulties and they wouldn’t be able to play all the games and do all the things they liked. 

It was like a marathon. Since the press tour for Civil War started they were both feeling like horny teenagers. They didn’t know if it was due to the excitement and the adrenaline of such huge events or the fact that they were both looking amazing in their suits. Whatever it was, they couldn’t finish their days without two hours of good and tiring sex. 

After two weeks of traveling and promoting the movie all around the world they were starting to feel that heavy weight on their shoulders, especially Chloe, whose belly was growing bigger and bigger. With all the shows and interviews and going from one place to another in a rush sometimes they didn’t get proper food or didn’t have time to eat or work out for even half an hour, and Chloe was feeling the change equally in her body and her mind. 

Her hair was all over her face, and she knew that if it wasn’t for the tight grip she had with her arms around Sebastian’s neck she would just crash on the floor. She grabbed his shirt with her fists and forced him to squash her between the wall and his body. He tried to step back, but she wanted him as close as possible, for many reasons.  
His chest against her chest. 

She was aware of how protective of her belly Sebastian was. 

He was kissing her feverishly and moving the hair away from her face at the same time. It was so smooth and it smelled so nice he had to control himself and not act like an animal; he wanted to sink his teeth in her neck, eat her mouth, bite her nipples, pull her hair, all at once while he was fucking her hard. 

The last thrust was hard and he prolonged it as much as he could. It made her scream in pain and desperation but the pleasure she felt was indescribable. He resembled a lion when his throat released the sound of surrender. He kept his face in her neck for a minute and then he let go of her thighs and took a few steps back. The second Chloe’s feet touched the floor she stumbled back and forth and Sebastian had to catch her in his arms again. 

“Sorry, love. I forgot you’re wearing heels.” 

“You can never put me on the floor like that after you’ve fucked me against a wall, Sebastian. My legs are shaking, I’ve got no balance and my vision is blurry.”  
“And you’re pregnant and very tired. You need a hot bath.” He stated. 

He lifted her up, held her against his body with one arm around her waist and took her shoes off with his free hand. He carried her to the bathroom and put her on the floor, not really letting go until he was sure she could stand by herself. 

“Those were my favorite shoes of yours” he said while running the bath and quickly stripping himself down to his underwear. 

“They are nice, and very comfortable, actually” she said, watching him without making any move. Her hair was all tangled and her heart was still beating fast.

“And they were red” he finished. 

They smiled to each other. 

Sebastian proceeded to take her clothes off. Her white blouse first, her bra, and then her tight black skirt. Her panties had left her body long ago. He tried to tie her hair up in a bun and she fell in love with him once again. He was so determined to take care of her. 

Sebastian checked the water, now covered with a layer of bubbles, and took off his boxers. He got in first, laid down in a half seated position and extended his arm out for Chloe to take his hand.

“Come here, baby.” 

She sat between his legs and rested her head on his shoulder. She was lost in time, her eyes closed. 

Not long after, she smiled when Sebastian left a trail of kisses from her ear to her shoulder. His hands were on her belly, caressing her small bump. Before she could realize where his actions were going his fingers were on her clit. She snapped her eyes open and put her hand over his to stop him. 

“Seb, I can’t…”

“Relax. I want to make you feel good. Just here” he pressed his index finger to her clit. “Just here…” he whispered. “Close your eyes and relax, baby. I’ve got you.”

Five minutes after, Chloe was coming in silence, a small crease between her eyebrows, her hand holding Sebastian’s very tightly. More than a hundred kisses had been scattered all over her cheek, neck and shoulder. The silence in the room was now so pure that she fell asleep the second the orgasm left her body.

Sebastian let her sleep in his arms for nearly fifteen minutes. It was ten o’clock. The water was getting cold. He woke her up, took her out, dried her with a towel and put her pajama shirt and panties on to wrap her in her favorite Thumper bathrobe. 

“Go to bed. I’ll be there in a second.” He kissed her forehead and smiled at her quiet “thank you”. He got dressed in his joggers and a white shirt and by the time he left the bathroom Chloe was fast asleep on the bed, on top of the sheet and the robe still on. 

He asked himself why he kept thinking that he was not going to be a good father for the baby in Chloe’s tummy if she was a baby herself and he had been looking after her since the day they met. 

He opened the bed, took her robe off and tucked her in. He was going to pick up the expensive clothes from the bathroom floor when someone knocked on the door.  
Chris was outside the room, dressed in some jeans and a shirt, his hands in his pockets. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, Seb. Anthony is downstairs at the bar, having a drink.“ he said. “Do you guys wanna come? Do you want to have something to eat? Are you hungry?” 

“Chloe’s sleeping.” Seb informed, stepping aside so he could see her in the bed. 

“Oh. Sorry, man. I didn’t know… I didn’t mean to disturb.” 

“No, it’s okay. She was very tired. We had a bath and she fell asleep right after.” 

“Ah… I see!” a smirk appeared on his lips and Sebastian followed his gaze to Chloe’s white lace panties laying on the floor, next to the wall. 

Sebastian laughed, pinching his nose in embarrassment. 

“but that’s good, that’s good” Chris said, patting him on the shoulder. “You guys gotta enjoy the trip. I’m not going to blame you, don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, then?”

“Sure.” Replied Sebastian. “Thanks, mate.” 

“No problem. Have a good night.” 

“You too. “

After closing the door, Sebastian picked up Chloe’s underwear from the floor, shaking his head, and hang the rest of the clothes from the chairs next to the desk. Soon after, he got in bed, exhausted. He put sleepy Chloe closer to his body so they could keep each other warm during the night and fell asleep.


End file.
